1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus configured to eject, to a recording medium, a liquid for recording an image.
2. Description of Related Art
In the liquid ejecting apparatus, there is known a technique of preventing a liquid in ejection openings from drying by hermetically closing or sealing, during a non-ejection period of the liquid, an ejection space that is opposed to an ejection surface of the liquid ejecting head in which the ejection openings are open, so as to isolate the ejection space from an external space. For instance, in one known ink-jet recording apparatus, a sleeve-like member disposed around head is brought into contact with a conveyor belt for conveying a recording medium, whereby the ejection surface is hermetically sealed from the external space by the ejection surface, the sleeve-like member, and the conveyor belt.